De chicas bonitas y realmente bonitas
by KateKatieHawkeye
Summary: Su hermano necesitaba lentes y además concentrarse, no era tan bonita. Basada en la escena eliminada de AoU, siguiendo la perspectiva de Wanda y porqué decidió interrumpir en ese preciso instante.


Disclaimer: Si el MCU o los personajes me perteneciera sería rica pero pues no.

 _Este fanfic participa en el Amigo Invisible: ¡Feliz año nuevo! del foro La Torre Stark._

 _A/N: FELIZ AÑO Scarlettmoon17 (y a los demás), espero que te guste, tiene mucho tiempo que no escribo así que estoy abierta a sugerencias :D_

-Este- dijo Pietro alzando un pequeño balón negro -es para tu hermano.

-Oh, gracias.

-Y este- continuó mientras levantaba un bonito vestido de tirantes dorado -no es para tu hermano- dijo con un tono de voz diferente, más bajo, que hacía a las chicas (Wanda) sonrojarse. Ella terminó de revisar otros productos y levantó la mirada en el momento exacto ¿qué creía ese idiota que estaba haciendo?

-Esto es demasiado…

-¿Cada chica en Sokovia va a obtener un vestido de Paris? Al menos asegúrate de que la mantenga caliente.

No se detuvo a esperar ninguna respuesta, ese era el plan ¿por qué dirigirle la palabra a esa? No sabía quién era y no le importaba, además ¿no tenía un hermano que ir a cuidar?

Hermano, eso le recordaba que tampoco iba a hablarle ahí. Dando los vestidos como si fueran baratijas, deteniéndose a platicar con la misma tipa sin saber el riesgo en el que…

-Sólo está bromeando- escuchó a su hermano murmurarle a la chica y nunca se había sentido tan molesta ¿cómo podía tomarse esto a broma? Estaban libres si, pero no podían tentar a la suerte, mucho menos con cualquier citadina que ni siquiera sabía lo especial que él... que los dos eran.

Escucho pisadas acercarse y supo de inmediato a quien pertenecían: -Tú sólo estás celosa de que no tendrás un vestido.

-Sigue así y lo único que vas a lograr es que te disparen.

-Pfff.

¿Pfff? ¿PFFF? Wanda no lo aguantaba más, le soltó un golpe sin siquiera pensarlo, no podía soportar que su hermano fuese tan inconsciente.

-Am ¿auch?

-¿Auch? Esto es en serio, crees que nada puede alcanzarte pero estando quieto…

-¿Y crees que quiero? Tu dijiste que esperáramos y es lo que hago, sólo que no sé a que. Teníamos a Stark, después de todos estos años. No están detrás de nosotros, no ahora al menos.

Una pausa incómoda surgió entre ellos mientras seguían recorriendo las calles, cada uno ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos. Seguro, Wanda podría echar un vistazo a ver que ocurría con su hermano pero entonces él volvió a hablar.

-¿Estás segura que esto es sólo por mantenerme a salvo?- una pregunta inocente sonaba socarrona en la boca del muchacho y es que Pietro conocía a su hermana a la perfección.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

-No, nada nada- Wanda conocía ese modo de su hermano: falsa inocencia, las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda, puntas de los pies alzadas como si estuviese marchando, los ojos brillándole peligrosamente y con la cabeza echada algo para atrás, admirando el cielo (en ese momento) estrellado. La única palabra que le venía a la mente con eso era "estúpido".

-Es sólo que…

-Que qué- ni siquiera había empezado con sus tonterías y ya la había molestado, a ver si no acababan como la última vez. (Historia divertida, o bueno, no tanto, no se hablaron en todo el día, pero bueno, peleas de hermanos)

-Que he estado todo el día haciendo esta clase de cosas pero sólo te me acercaste cuando estaba con una chica linda.

-Casualidad...

-Claro, creo que iré a ver si sigue por ahí. Después de todo fue una casualidad y la dejé ahí solita...

-Y no es tan linda.

Pietro se detuvo y giró su cabeza a su pequeña (por doce minutos) hermana.

-¿Perdón?

-Lo que escuchaste, no es tan linda.

-Venga Wanda, si es muy bonita- tomó su mano y la guió cerca de la iglesia, detrás de unos pilares para poder hacer dos cosas: hablar en privado y recargarse un poco, tener supervelocidad no evita que te canses.

-No lo es.

-¿Viste sus ojos?

-Lentes de contacto.

-¿Y su cabello?

-Ese tinte lo vendían en la estética, pasando la panadería ¿te gustó? Porque si te gustó puedo ir y conseguirte uno.

-Ajá.

-¿Ajá?

-Ajá.

Wanda se cruzó de brazos y dirigió la mirada hacia el frente, concentrándose en los detalles de la columna de la iglesia, creyendo que su hermano iba a dejar el tema pero Pietro tenía otra cosa en mente.

-No era del vestido.

-¿Qué?

-Estás celosa. No del vestido, de la chica.

-Quisieras.

-Estás celosa, estás celosa, Wanda está celosa. Celitos, celitos, Wanda tiene celitos- aún tenía el descaro de decírselo cantado.

-Claro que no- no iba a mirarlo, eso era lo que él quería, que ella lo mirara hacer sus tonterías para después reírse y continuar con más de sus tonterías.

-Claro que sí, está más que claro ¿tienes celos de que esa muchacha te robe el amor de tu hermanito, pequeña Wanda?- por el rabillo del ojo veía todos los gestos que su hermano hacía para molestarla, siendo este el más molesto junto con decirle "pequeña". Doce minutos no eran nada ¿qué le daba el derecho de mofarse? Además de que las mujeres maduran más rápido, eso seguro la hacía mayor, sobre todo cuando hacía esa voz, parecida a la de un bebé, tan irritante.

-No, sólo no es bonita, no quiero hablar más de eso. O contigo, no quiero hablar más contigo.

Pietro volvió a tomar sus manos y las llevó hacia su cintura, él a su vez abrazándola de los hombros. -Vamos Wanda, ella es bonita si, pero tu eres más bonita. Tu cabello y tus ojos, en esa chaqueta, en lo que sea.

-Dices lo que sea para que no esté enojada.

-Nope, es en serio: podrá haber muchas chicas como esa, bonitas ¿pero tú? Por favor, compararlas contigo es injusto porque tú ganarías… Además de que molestarte ahora no me conviene, puedo correr pero tu me alcanzarías.

Wanda rodó los ojos y movió la cabeza negativamente: su hermano nunca cambiaría, pero lo apretó fuerte contra ella. Pietro también la abrazó y presionó sus labios contra su sien, un acto que tantas otras veces había hecho y tal vez el que más le agradaba: lo hizo desde aquel trágico día y cada vez que ella se sentía sola.

-Nadie va a apartarme de tu lado, Wanda. ¿Qué te puedo decir? Las morenas son mi maldición- Wanda sintió su sonrisa en su sien y se giró sólo un poco para depositar un beso en su mejilla, acción que lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Vaya.

-Si bueno, hora de irnos- Esta vez ella tomó su mano y salieron de su escondite, pasando frente a la iglesia.

-¡HEY! ¡Oigan!- un niño salía de ahí y se les acercó.

-¿Dónde has estado?- la muchacha del vestido se acercó a toda velocidad y Wanda no pudo evitar rodar los ojos -Te he buscado por todas partes.

-En la iglesia, el hombre me dijo que les hablara.

¿Un hombre los estaba buscando?

-Ya te he dicho que…

-¿Qué hombre?- Wanda interrumpió de inmediato.

-Ahm, _Iron Man_.


End file.
